Glasses Boy
by baby VJ
Summary: [BTS FIC] Matanya mengedar ke seluruh penjuru kelas, hingga pandangannya terhenti pada seorang lelaki yang memiliki rahang yang panjang, poninya yang menutupi dahi, serta raut wajahnya yang datar. Dialah satu-satunya orang yang terlihat tidak terlalu peduli dengan kehadiran para pertukaran pelajar ini. VHOPE! V x JHOPE! review juseyo


**Glasses Boy**

**Tittle : Glasses Boy**

**Author : baby VJ**

**Cast : Kim Taehyung**

** Jung Hoseok**

**Genre : Romance, school life**

**Warning! Yaoi, BL, Typo(s)**

**ENJOY**

Dia hanyalah seorang lelaki biasa. Selalu mencari sesuatu hal yang baru, yang menurutnya itu menyenangkan. Dia terus mencoba. Hingga ia mendapatkan sesuatu yang membuatnya puas, baru dia akan berhenti.

Namanya Kim Taehyung, lelaki berusia 17 tahun. Masih menginjak masa tingkat kedua di Senior High School. Ia mendapatkan program pertukaran pelajar, berkat jerit payahnya sendiri. Ia terbang ke kota Seoul selama 4 bulan. Disana dia diberi asupan pelajaran-pelajaran yang membuatnya lebih maju. Dan disanalah dia mendapatkan pengalaman yang tak akan dia lupakan.

Hari pertama ia memasuki sekolah barunya, ia diperkenalkan dengan beberapa siswa lainnya. Ia merasa penuh semangat pada saat itu. Matanya mengedar ke seluruh penjuru kelas, hingga pandangannya terhenti pada seorang lelaki yang memiliki rahang yang panjang, poninya yang menutupi dahi, serta raut wajahnya yang datar. Dialah satu-satunya orang yang terlihat tidak terlalu peduli dengan kehadiran para pertukaran pelajar ini. Membuat Taehyung penasaran, dan ada rasa yang menggelitik hatinya. Ia tidak tau kenapa lelaki itu terasa berbeda dan istimewa dipandangannya, walaupun ia tau ini adalah kali pertama ia melihat lelaki itu. Ia pikir, mungkin ini hanya sebatas rasa kagum.

Hari kedua ia belajar disana, semua terasa biasa. Ditengah pelajaran berlangsung, sang lelaki yang diidolakannya sejak kemarin, tiba-tiba saja berjalan menghampirinya. Taehyung lantas terkejut. Hatinya mulai berdegup kencang, tangannya entah kenapa terasa dingin, dan tubuhnya terasa lemas saat jarak lelaki itu semakin dekat. Ia berusaha untuk terlihat tenang, dengan cara menampilkan tampang dinginnya ketika lelaki itu tepat disebelahya.

"Permisi, benar kau Kim Taehyung?" ujar lelaki tersebut. Taehyung mengangkat kepalanya menghadap sang lelaki. Ia bertambah gugup dikala mata itu menatapnya intens walaupun dihalangi bingkai kacamata. Mata itu terlihat indah entah kenapa.

"Ya, benar. Ada apa?" tanyanya. Tentu saja dengan nada suara yang sudah diaturnya sebagus mungkin. Lelaki itu menaikkan kacamatanya yang sempat melorot dengan gaya _cool_. Taehyung rasanya ingin pingsan saat itu juga melihat pemandangan keren yang ada dihadapan matanya.

"Eum.. Namaku Hoseok, Ketua disini. Sebelumnya saya mau mengucapkan selamat datang dikelas kami. Ini , ada beberapa bahan yang dapat kau pelajari. Songsaenim baru saja memberikannya padaku. Jangan lupa untuk memberitahukan kepada teman-temanmu yang lain." Tutur Hoseok, sang lelaki idolanya. Taehyung menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. Melihat respon Taehyung yang biasa saja, Hoseok langsung berbalik badan meninggalkan Taehyung, dan kembali duduk ditempatnya. Taehyung menghembuskan nafasnya panjang. Nyaris saja dia tidak dapat bernafas selama lelaki itu bicara.

"Hoseok ya.. hihi" gumamnya. Ia tersenyum simpul dan kembali melakukan kegiatannya yang tertunda.

Tak terasa sudah dua bulan iya berada di Ibukota Korea Selatan itu. Ia sudah mulai enjoy dengan kegiatannya. Dan juga selama dua bulan ia sangat jarang berbicara dengan Hoseok. Sungguh, lelaki itu adalah lelaki terdingin yang pernah ia temui. Saat dia bertanya, ia menjawab dengan wajah datar dan kata sepatah. Karena diperlakukan seperti itu, Taehyung juga terkadang berwajah dingin dan menjawab sepatah jika lelaki bersurai hitam itu bertanya padanya. Taehyung itu bisa menjadi seorang yang ceria, dan bisa juga menjadi sosok yang dingin. Tergantung _sih _siapa lawan bicaranya.

Hingga suatu hari ia terpaksa pulang lambat karena ada pekerjaan yang harus ia selesaikan hari itu juga. Ia berdiam dikelasnya sambil terus berkutat dengan laptopnya yang setia menemani. Suara ketikan itu menjadi lagu pengiring kesepian Taehyung saat itu juga. Sedang seriusnya berkonsentrasi dengan tugasnya, suara ketukan terdengar tiba-tiba. Membuat lelaki manis itu menoleh kearah pintu untuk melihat orang yang berhasil membuyarkan lamunannya.

Jantung Taehyung langsung berdegup kencang dikala melihat pelaku yang telah mengganggunya itu. Jung Hoseok. Lelaki dengan kacamata berbingkai hitam, poni yang menutupi dahinya, serta tampangnya yang terlihat dingin. Lelaki itu tiba-tiba tersenyum, ya tersenyum. Tidak terlalu lebar, tetapi senyum itu adalah senyum pertama yang dilihat Taehyung selama ia berada disini!

"Belum pulang?" tanyanya. Taehyung menjawab dengan gelengan kepalanya. Ia terlalu _nervous _untuk sekedar menjawab 'belum'. Mulutnya tiba-tiba terkunci rapat hanya karena senyum simpul dari lelaki yang sudah ditaksirnya sejak lama ini. Lelaki berparas dingin itu berjalan mendekati Taehyung yang tengah terdiam itu. Ia menarik kursi terdekat dan memilih duduk dihadapan lelaki berwajah manis itu. Sontak perasaan Taehyung semakin meluap-luap. Ia berusaha sekuat tenaga agar terlihat dingin.

"Taehyung-ssi, kenapa kau selalu berwajah datar?" Tanya Hoseok. Taehyung membelalakkan matanya. Kenapa? Kenapa lelaki ini secara frontal bertanya tentang raut wajahnya? Bukan. Dia bukannya dingin. Dia hanya dingin didepan orang yang disukainya! Dan itu Hoseok.

"Ah, tidak kok. Aku bisa tersenyum. Aku mempunyai berbagai ekspresi. Aku suka tertawa dengan teman-teman yang lain. Aku juga bisa digolongkan dalam kategori lelaki yang heboh. Memangnya aku terlihat cuek dimatamu?" ujar Taehyung panjang lebar. Ia tidak tau kenapa ia bisa mengeluarkan celotehnya secara panjang lebar untuk pertama kalinya kepada Hoseok. Rasanya ia ingin mengeluarkan segala yang ada diotaknya kepada lelaki tampan didepannya ini. Rasa senangnya memuncak ketika lelaki itu mengembangkan senyum termanis yang pernah ia lihat sepanjang hidupnya. Kali ini tidak seulas, lelaki itu nyaris tertawa! Taehyung ikut tersenyum melihat mata bulat dibalik bingkai hitam itu menyipit ketika senyum mengiringinya. Sangat indah dimata lelaki berusia 17 tahun itu.

"Haha.. kau lucu. Tidak, kau bukan cuek, tetapi terlihat susah didekati, kau tau? Sudah berapa kali aku mencoba untuk dekat denganmu bahkan mencoba untuk memulai percakapan, dan kau hanya membalas dengan sepatah kata.. apakah kau benci padaku?" mata Taehyung membesar dan pipinya mulai memerah. Apakah ia terlihat sepeti itu? Apakah ia selalu menjawab perkataan lelaki didepannya ini dengan sepatah kata? Ia tidak menyadari kebiasaan gugupnya itu membuat lelaki yang disukainya ini menjadi tidak nyaman.

"Ah.. aku bukannya benci padamu. Aku hanya.. hanya.. gugup"

"Kenapa kau harus gugup denganku?"

'Itu karena aku suka denganmu, bodoh!' bisik hati Taehyung. Ugh, ingin rasanya ia mengucapkan itu didepan lelaki ini!

"Taehyung-ssi, kau tau? Aku senang kau yang seperti ini. Kau yang terlihat enjoy ketika berbicara denganku. Yaa.. walaupun ada sedikit rasa canggung yang aku lihat darimu, tapi tak apa lah. Selama dua bulan kita tak saling bicara, bertingkah layaknya orang tak kenal, itu membuatku sedikit jenuh. Aku bersyukur aku mempunyai waktu saat ini untuk mengemukakan perasaanku." Ujar Hoseok seraya tersenyum. Taehyung hanya mengangguk senang. Entahlah, seluruh tubuhnya sudah merasa melayang hanya dengan mendengar suara Hoseok yang menggema dipikirannya.

"Maaf kalau aku sudah membuatmu tak nyaman dengan sifatku. Aku tak bermaksud untuk memperburuk hubungan diantara kita." Taehyung menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tak apa. Boleh aku bertanya?"

"Ya. Apa?"

"Apakah kau mempunyai seseorang yang kau sukai saat ini?" Taehyung tersentak. Ada apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba Hoseok menanyakan hal ini padanya? Taehyung menunduk. Iya! Ada! Dan itu kau! Lagi-lagi itu hanya bisikan hati Taehyung yang tak akan pernah didengar oleh Hoseok.

"Ya, tentu." Jawabnya. Ia sedikit malu ketika mengingat orang yang disukainya tepat dihadapannya.

"Siapa kalau boleh aku tau?" Tanya Hoseok lagi. Lelaki ini masih tetap kukuh bertanya tentang sosok yang disukai lelaki bermata sipit ini.

"Haruskah aku memberitahukannya kepadamu?" Tanya Taehyung balik. Hoseok mengedikkan bahunya.

"Ya, karena aku begitu ingin tau. Boleh aku tau siapa orang yang beruntung itu?" Hoseok memandang Taehyung lekat-lekat. Jantung Taehyung sudah berdetak sangat kencang. Perasaan ini semakin membuatnya sesak. Ia sangat ingin memberitahukan, tetapi rasa malu sangat tebal menyelimuti.

"Tak apa. Jika berat rasa-"

"Kau"

Hoseok terdiam. Ia kaget akan pernyataan lelaki manis didepannya ini. "Apa?"

"Orang yang kusukai itu Kau, Hoseok-ssi"

Hoseok perlahan tersenyum, lalu tertawa. Ia bangkit dari kursinya, dan berlari keluar kelas meninggalkan Taehyung yang tengah terbendung malu. Taehyung tak mengerti mengapa Hoseok tiba-tiba meninggalkannya. Apakah itu sebuah penolakan? Taehyung menundukkan kepalanya. Ya, tentu saja. Mana mungkin lelaki pintar itu menyukai lelaki biasa seperti Taehyung. Matanya mulai memanas, dadanya mulai sesak. Ia rasanya ingin menangis sekuat-kuatnya. Karena dalam pikirannya untuk mendapatkan hati Hoseok adalah hal yang negatif.

Sebuah boneka tiba-tiba hinggap dihadapannya. Teddy Bear bewarna Cream dengan kain rajutan merah membalut tubuhnya. Taehyung mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat orang yang telah membawakannya boneka lucu yang ada dihadapannya ini. Sontak matanya terbelalak. Lelaki dengan surai hitam itu kini tengah tersenyum tampan didepannya.

"Taehyung-ssi, mungkin ini terlalu tiba-tiba. Tapi ketahuilah aku menyukaimu sejak kau dan teman-temanmu diperkenalkan didepan kelas dengan status siswa baru. Kau begitu berbeda, entah kenapa kau beitu menonjol diantara semuanya. Aku tak bisa melihatmu terlalu lama karena aku tak sanggup dengan detak jantungku yang tiba-tiba saja berdetak dengan kencang hanya dengan melihatmu. Aku berusaha untuk bersifat cuek dan tak peduli saat itu, tapi dirimu begitu mengundang hasratku untuk mengetahui dirimu lebih dalam. Aku selalu mencari tau segala kegiatanmu. Dan selalu ingin bisa berbicara berdua denganmu seperti saat ini." Jelas Hoseok. Air mata Taehyung sudah jatuh sedari tadi ketika lelaki berkacamata ini mengemukakan setiap isi hatinya.

"Aku.. sangat senang. Tak bisa digambarkan betapa bahagianya diriku sekarang. Karena orang yang aku sukai ternyata juga suka denganku. _So__ Taehyung-ssi__, do you be mine?_"

Taehyung semakin terisak. Ia tidak pernah terpikir untuk sejauh ini. Ia tidak pernah berharap kalau orang yang disukainya ini akan membuat pengakuan yang membuat hatinya seperti jungkir balik. Dengan semangat Taehyung menganggukkan kepalanya. "_Yes, I do_"

Hoseok dengan segera memeluk Taehyung dengan erat. Bahagia, perasaan bahagialah yang menghinggap dihati dua sejoli itu saat ini. Mereka tak peduli dengan nanti atau kedepannya bagaimana. Yang mereka pikirkan adalah segala beban yang telah mereka sembunyikan sejak dulu berakhir dengan indah. Tergantung mereka bagaimana mereka bisa menjalankan hubungan mereka dengan baik.

"Taehyung, _If ever there is tomorrow when we're not together, there is something you must always remember. You are brover than you think. But, most important thing is, even if we're apart.. I'll always be with you"_

"_We're not perfect couple, we're just not in the perfect situation. Distance. __Taehyung__, I love you"_

**THE END**

**Baby VJ's corner:**

**Halo! Baby VJ disini. Masih baru banget dalam hal author di FFn, tapi bukan baru didunia per-authoran. Hihi**

**Kalo ngomong-ngomong soal cerita ini, ini sih berdasarkan kisah nyata dari penulis. Bedanya sih gue magang ke Malaysia, dan cerita cinta gue gak manis banget kayak gini lah.. haha. Cuma hobi gue aja yang suka bikin cerita sweet gini. dan kata-kata inggris itu asli mantan gue yang berkacamata itu yang bikin. huek, sayang udah jadi mantan./malah curcol  
**

**Dan soal hoseok, pasti pernah liat foto hoseok pakai kacamata kan? Dan sumpah saya paling gak kuat ama cowok berkacamata. HOSEOK KECE BADAI MAAAK/mati**

**Hihi udah ah. Segitu aja curcolnya.**

**Kalau ada kritik dan saran silahkan Review :3**

**Dan untuk ff selanjutnya udah ada! Vhope lagi! Romance lagi!/KYAAAA jadi diharapkan review supaya saya update ff selanjutnya dengan secepatnya~~~**

**Khamsamnida.**

**Baby VJ**


End file.
